


To Summon a Shadow

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Aftermath [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crack, F/F, Gen, Hurt, Some angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: Wanting answers, Catra enlists the help of Adora, Micah, Glimmer, and Castaspella to summon Shadow Weaver from the dead.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: The Aftermath [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	To Summon a Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series of one shots, each one with multiple takes. One of these takes is pure crack.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Adora asked Catra.

The young feline looked at Adora for a moment. Blue and golden eyes looking into gray blue eyes; soft with warmth. She then looked at Micah, then Castaspella, then at Glimmer.

“We don’t have to do this,” Micah explained.

“This requires certainty,” Castaspella added.

Glimmer didn’t say anything. They all looked at Catra. Catra looked at the center of the circle. She shook her head. “I can’t do it. I know I said I wanted answers, but it’s not worth it to bring Shadow Weaver back from the dead.”

Adora tilted her head towards Catra’s, their foreheads touched. “We might never know.”

“And I’m okay with that.” Catra whispered.

\--------

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Adora asked Catra.

The young feline looked at Adora for a moment. Blue and golden eyes looking into gray blue eyes; soft with warmth. She then looked at Micah, then Castaspella, then at Glimmer.

“We don’t have to do this,” Micah explained.

“This requires certainty,” Castaspella added.

Glimmer didn’t say anything. They all looked at Catra. Catra looked at the center of the circle. “I’m ready,” she said with certainty.

The Brightmoon family looked at one another, and nodded. The spell was an advanced one, and although not as dangerous as the Spell of Obtainment, there were still risks involved. The greatest risk being that they would evoke the wrong person. It had been decided that both Catra and Adora would be the ones to anchor Shadow Weaver’s spirit to the realm of the living. Both of them had the strongest connection to her when she was Shadow Weaver.

Micah cast the spell. In moments black flames appeared in the center of the circle, and from the flames Shadow Weaver could be seen. The sorceress gave everyone a bewildered look, but her gaze soon softened when she saw Adora.

“Adora…” she started.

“This isn’t about me,” Adora explained.

Catra looked at Shadow Weaver. She tried to be strong, but tears were leaking from her eyes. “Why?”

“Why what?” Shadow Weaver questioned.

“All my life you never showed me the love and respect I needed, and then suddenly you say you’re proud of me?” Catra asked.

Shadow Weaver glanced down, “I...may have been drunk when I said that.”

The tears flowed quicker, Catra’s breath hitched, “So it was a lie?”

Adora moved to console her girlfriend, but thought better of it. 

“It wasn’t a lie,” Shadow Weaver admitted. “I know I was proud of you, but I don’t recall for what reason.”

Adora glared, “What was with the “You’re welcome?””

The sorceress cackled, “Did I not sacrifice myself for you two? I would think that would deserve some gratitude.”

Catra looked at her former mentor coldly. “You did one selfless act and expect us to forgive you? Whatever, I’m done.”

“Catra, wai-” her request was cut short by her abrupt turn to the land of the dead.

Adora looked at Catra, and offered her arms to her, in which Catra leaned into them. “I don’t know what I expected,” Catra admitted.

\-----------

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Adora asked Catra.

The young feline looked at Adora for a moment. Blue and golden eyes looking into gray blue eyes; soft with warmth. She then looked at Micah, then Castaspella, then at Glimmer.

“We don’t have to do this,” Micah explained.

“This requires certainty,” Castaspella added.

Glimmer didn’t say anything. They all looked at Catra. Catra looked at the center of the circle. “I’m ready,” she said with certainty.

The Brightmoon family looked at one another, and nodded. The spell was an advanced one, and although not as dangerous as the Spell of Obtainment, there were still risks involved. The greatest risk being that they would evoke the wrong person. It had been decided that both Catra and Adora would be the ones to anchor Shadow Weaver’s spirit to the realm of the living. Both of them had the strongest connection to her when she was Shadow Weaver.

Micah cast the spell. In moments black flames appeared in the center of the circle, and from the flames Shadow Weaver could be seen. The sorceress gave everyone a bewildered look, but her gaze soon softened when she saw Adora.

“Adora…” she started.

“This isn’t about me,” Adora explained.

Catra looked at Shadow Weaver. She tried to be strong, but tears were leaking from her eyes. “Why?”

“Why what?” Shadow Weaver questioned.

“All my life you never showed me the love and respect I needed, and then suddenly you say you’re proud of me?” Catra asked.

Shadow Weaver looked down, and if one paid attention they might see tears glistening in her own eyes. “You reminded me of myself, of my greatest failure.”

“The Spell of Obtainment,” Casta clarified.

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes. “I saw so much of myself in you...the parts of myself that I hated.”

“So I was just an extension of you?” Catra asked.

The sorceress nodded, “I was a coward. I could never think to punish myself, so I turned my anger on you instead.”

“But why? Why did you say you were proud of me if you hated me so much?” Catra pleaded.

Shadow Weaver reached to touch Catra’s face, but stopped. “You have come so far, so much further than I could ever dream for myself. I...might have been a little drunk, but it made me reflect,” she admitted, “The sins I committed were my own undoing. I know I said I would never apologize for what I did to you Catra.”

Tears flowed down Catra’s face as she continued to listen.

“And now I know that no apology will be enough, but Catra, please, let me die in your memories. I can’t make up for the pain I caused you, but forget about me. I am a dark presence in your mind, and you don’t need that. So please, for your sake, for everyone’s sake, forget about me.”

Catra, and now Adora were struggling not to sob, “How? How do we forget you?” Catra pleaded.

Shadow Weaver shook her head, “You’ll find a way. Now please, let me return to my eternal rest.”

Catra nodded, and Micah sent the sorceress back to eternal rest.

“Are you okay, Catra?” Adora asked.

Catra nodded, and she hugged Adora.

\-------

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Adora asked Catra.

The young feline looked at Adora for a moment. Blue and golden eyes looking into gray blue eyes; soft with warmth. She then looked at Micah, then Castaspella, then at Glimmer.

“We don’t have to do this,” Micah explained.

“This requires certainty,” Castaspella added.

Glimmer didn’t say anything. They all looked at Catra. Catra looked at the center of the circle. “I’m ready,” she said with certainty.

The Brightmoon family looked at one another, and nodded. The spell was an advanced one, and although not as dangerous as the Spell of Obtainment, there were still risks involved. The greatest risk being that they would evoke the wrong person. It had been decided that both Catra and Adora would be the ones to anchor Shadow Weaver’s spirit to the realm of the living. Both of them had the strongest connection to her when she was Shadow Weaver.

Micah cast the spell. In moments black flames appeared followed by raucous music and applause. The entire group looked at each other with confusion. Glimmer was about to ask what was going on, but a loud voice from nowhere stopped her.

“STRAIGHT FROM THE HALLS OF MYSTACORE, SHE IS THE SEDUCTRESS OF SHADOWS, THE TEMPTRESS OF LIGHT, GIVE IT UP FOR SHADOW STRIPPER!!!!”

Shadow Weaver sauntered onto the stage clad in a silk robe and veil. Micah recognized her as Light Spinner. Everyone watched as err, Light Spinner tore off her robe to reveal her bikini clad body. She sauntered to the pole and begin to spin around it, sometimes upside down, sometimes only with her legs.

“I have the most confused boner right now,” Micah admitted.

“Did, did we do the spell right?” Casta asked, trying not to look at the display going on.

Adora looked away, because this was just too fucking weird for her.

Catra shook her head, “Oh gods, she was right!”

“What do you mean?” Glimmer asked.

“In the first story of The Crack series, titled: I Used To Be Hot, Shadow Weaver told me that she used to be hot!”

“So, you think she’s hot?” Adora asked.

Catra sighed, “hold on a second.” She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she imagined Horde Prime’s face on her body. “Ew!! Eww, nope! Yuck!”

Micah quickly sent Shadow Stripper away.


End file.
